Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn is a recurring character on Glee: The New York Story. He was a student at William McKinley High School. It is unknown where Ryder went to college after the five-year time jump. He was in the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. Ryder is a talented football player and singer, but one thing he feels that has him a step behind is his dyslexia. Fortunately for Ryder, he has his friends to help him so he's able to focus on school work and Glee Club. His best friend is Jake Puckerman, but he is also close to Kitty Wilde and Unique Adams. Prior to Marley graduating, Ryder had a good relationship with her as well. Ryder for a time dated Kitty after her breakup from Artie, although Kitty was doing it out of convenience. After Ryder and Kitty break up, Kitty helps Ryder get a date with Marissa so Ryder won't go to Marley and Puck's wedding alone. Ryder had recurring status during his entire tenure in the series. It's unclear what is Ryder's current occupation. Biography Ryder was born in Lima, Ohio in 1997. His previous life before attending William McKinley is unknown. While at McKinley, Ryder joins the football team, and Glee Club. Ryder enjoys singing and dancing, but his studies become in jeopardy when he is diagnosed with dyslexia. Ryder is able to stay in Glee Club with the help of his friends and teachers. Relationships Ryder-Kitty Relationship ''(Kyder)'' The Ryder-Kitty '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kyder) is the former romantic relationship between Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde. After Artie and Kitty broke up, Artie assumes Kitty stayed single. In an effort to woo her off her feet, Artie serenades Kitty. However, Ryder reveals he and Kitty are dating, much to Artie's disdain. Artie continues to feel he missed his chance. However, when Artie visits during Halloween, Kitty reveals she and Ryder broke up mainly because Ryder knew the relationship was out of convenience for Kitty. Ryder-Marissa Relationship ''(Myder)'' The Ryder-Marissa '''relationship (commonly known as '''Myder) is the former romantic relationship between Ryder Lynn '''and '''Marissa. When Kitty feels bad about Ryder not having a date to the wedding, she and Artie decide to set Ryder up with a girl he had been pining for named Marissa. Ryder originally tells Kitty to stay out of it, but when he finds out Marissa reciprocates his feelings, he realizes Kitty was just trying to help, and he thanks for her help. Ryder ends up going to the wedding with Marissa, but it's not known what happened to their relationship. It's assumed Ryder and Marissa broke up shortly after the wedding. Ryder-Marley Relationship ''(Ryley)'' The Ryder-Marley '''relationship (commonly known as '''Ryley) was the one-sided romance between Ryder Lynn '''and '''Marley Rose. Not much is known about the relationship, except for Ryder saying to Jake that not even Ryder had a chance with Marley, indicating Ryder had feelings for Marley. Marley also revealed that Ryder had feelings for her, which she didn't reciprocate in return. Trivia * Ryder is the second character to have dyslexia. Sam Evans would be the first.